Ray Martinez
Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai, also known in America as Ray Martinez, Is the Former Captain of Fifth Division and was known throughout the Seiretai as the King of the Black Lion while many reconize him by his own power, many considered him to be equal to his father's strength, he is currently living in exile in the united states while at the same time is traveling with his new girlfriend Aki Katsu. Appearance In his younger days in the Shinigami Acdamy many people considered him to be the kindest soul ever and the most handsome to all women while at the same time truly hated by all men. He would wear a bandana along with his standard Captain's uniform and his Shinigami clothing as well, when he would go into his Gigai he would often wear a black tee-shirt with baggy pants along with nike-shoes and shades. Personality As a child he was always a bad child getting into fights with others and even having the tendancy to threathen to kill them, after he meet one of his greatest friends who was killed by another like him he vowed to never be like that again. When he entered the Shinigami Acdamy any person that would be in trouble, he would help them no matter what the odds, people considered him to be a gentle soul especially to girls. As Captain Of Squad five he cared about everyone under his command especially his Liutenent who he had feelings for but could never admit them due to reason's unknown. But in battle it was said that his showed why he earned the name of King of Black lion he would always become serious knowing not to underestimate any opponent no matter how big or how small. After Ray and his other half Daichi fused back together Ray changed very much, now he believes that life shouldn't be taken so seriously but though that has changed inside he still remains the same Ray that people looked up too. Plots The Vampires Return Arc Destiny Trial Arc Ray's True Test: Redemption awaits. History 'Destiny Trial Arc' Though there are no physical evidence of his history and those who knew him once before had completely forgotten him, he continues to live alone in exile in the human world among them, but it is recorded that while he served as captain of 5th Division he secretly snuck into the central 46 compound and somehow acquired very high secret Information that could lead to the down fall of the Gotei 13. In the pursuit records of the Onmistukido written by Soifon herself, it was documented that even with the combined force of the enitre Gotei 13 no one was able to capture him or detain him. No one else has seen this man, but even General Captain Yamamoto says that His destiny would be to help those who need it and to run for all eternity. Meeting with Shade While on his travels in the human world he came apon a city where he decided to explore, but out of nowhere he had felt a hollow's presense and killed him only to find that the he had saved the life of Shade Kagekyo, after the two meet Shade challanged ray to a fight to test his powers and in the end Shade submited defeat to Ray after which he invited Ray to sleep at his house. The next day after Ray decided to leave and go to the next town, An old enemy of Shades came for a fight at which even with the combined strength of him and Shade's twin sister was not enough to win. Shade came to the rescue but had suffered power damage leaving Ray with the choice of absorbing the damage, Ray then decided to train Shade in the art of Jinzen. After completing the training Ray helped Shade by destroying tha Adjuchas that Shade's enemy Inori had brought with him, Ray took a powerful slice from Him with gave Shade the power he needed to defeat Inori. Ray told Shade that someday the two would cross paths again and left in the wind. Meeting of The Captains Ray had broken back into the Soul-Society to avoid being captured by his bounty hunter Aki Katsu it was there that Ray meet one of the most powerful people in his entire life Hikaru Kurosaki . After a small confrantation with him and his allies, it was agreed that Ray would remain under arrest of Seventh Division. But Hikaru wanted to explore the Human world since he was persuaded by his girlfriend Saya, Ray accepted the idean and lead them into the human world to explore it's unique things. On the travel Ray, Hikaru, and Saya had reached a cross point and decided to take the route to New York City but it turned out to be with an old enemy of Hikaru's showed up to irritate and to give them a message from Daichi himself. They traveled and defeated The enemy but Ray had dissapeared after the fight had ended and was seen walking towards the next town alone. The Meeting With Ice-Cream While on the road to next town, Ray had stumbled into a girl who had dropped her Ice cream, Ray bought her another one and became friends with Yukidomari which turned into an invitation to travel with him which he agreed to but was postponed after defeating her enemy and leaving the scene with just a note to explain what had happened and why he had to leave the city at once. Final Battle: Ray Vs Daichi On the day of his birthday Daichi's group attacked and captured Ray forcing him to tell them where the portal to the canter was located at, they had figured it out and were about to destroy him but were stopped by Ray's allies that he had become friends with. Soon after Ray planned a trip back to the Soul-Society and to stop Ray from getting to the center, they failed but were able to enter into the portal before it closed itself. After his allies stayed back to defeat their enemies, Ray had reached the center and saw that Daichi had gained new powers as well, they fought which resulted in Ray absorbing some of the energy and becoming more powerful than before. The fight ended where Ray was the victor and revealed that he was part of Ray and fused back with him causing their Zanpaktuo's to merge back as well. After the fight ended Ray and Aki realized their love and left the others to make sure that they would keep the location safe. Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Though he was trained the standard way in the Acadamy, in secret his father would often teach him more powerful ways of sword-style to the point where he was able to create his own way. It was said that he skills could match anyone even to the point where he could cut Seki-Seki stone with his Zanpakuto and even through Reiatsu itself. After his true Zanpaktuo was revealed he had learned to summon spirit energy from all around him and will it into his sword. '''Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, comparing his own spiritual power to his fathers saying that they would be even matched should they fight. Some examples where his power was demonstrated was when an invasion of hollows came to the Seiretai and only look from him was enough to make them bow down in fear of him plus making most of them beg him to purfiy them in his name. After the discovery of Ray's true Zanpaktuo he had felt that there was an energy inside him crawling to get out. *'Shock wave: '''By roaring like a lion he is able to release a powerful shock-wave of energy that can be heard from over the entire world and even able to destroy buildings within the hour. *'Reiatsu Control: Allows Ray to break down spirit energy like a quincy but only absorb it into himself or into his sword. '''Flash-step Master: Most believe that he was one of the first to be able to travel using it without even taking one step and in battle just as he would touch his sword, in a flash every person he would be facing would either be wounded or killed in that instant. *'Sokudo Danmaku'(速度弾幕,'' Speed barrage'') Allows the user to multiply himself several times over as he Shunpo's around the enemy before he goes and attacks from all sides, can be used in Shikai and Bankai. Zanpakuto Kyuukyoku Raion(究極ライオン, Ultimate lion) Is the True Zanpaktuo of Ray Martinez after his intense battle with Daichi which resulted in Ray and him fusing back into one true being, while it may be diffrent from before it is in the same sealed state of a katana it was when Ray began his exile in the human world. *'Energy Blasts: '''Ray is actually able to control his newfound spirit energy into condensed blasts, harden energy orbs, shields, or even shapes of lions as he can control their every movement or Kyuukyoku Raion Releasedcombine together to form a Lion Ray calls '''Umaga'. Shikai:'Released by the command 'Unleashed' the energy around him starts to get stronger and stronger as it condenses around his blade actually making it sharper and darker than before, his guard also changes from a regular triangle into a fanged guard. *'Haiburiddoraion(ハイブリッドライオン, Hybrid lion) Allows Ray to focus any part or place on his body to summon a black lion that can be used in many diffrent situations. *'Hakujin Raion Hogosha'(白人ライオン保護者. White lion Guardian) Allows Ray to summon on a cloak of white energy which can make Ray walk like a lion but move faster than before. *'Tategami Masshou' (たてがみ抹消, mane obliteration) Is the Second Ability of Hakujin, by combining the cloak with Ray's Zanpaktuo, it is actually able to pass through any weapon and even through Zanpaktuo abilities but on spirit beings and living things except for Zanpaktuo's He can deiliver a destructive slash that can cause most people to die right after the attack. *'Puraido Kansousha'( プライド完走者, Pride Finisher) By Focusing all of his laitn energy into his sword he is able to manifist a lion in his sword and send a power blast of energy that can eradicate a whole forest in a few seconds. Relationships *'Shade': Ray mentored the Hell Hunter, and made sure he was strong enough to kill Inori, the hollow of the hermit Shade killed. The two act kind of close. *'Hikaru': Ray had encountered him durning his time back in the Soul-Society, they traveled for a while before they defeated his inner hollow, both of them are close friends *'Yukidomari': They both meet in a small town where he bought her an Ice-Cream after destroying her first one, then while Ray was fighting Shin'nen she helped him win but left her afterwords. *'Matsuro': The two meet up somewhere and are currently fighting. *'Aki Katsu': When he left the Soul-Society the Soul-King ordered her to hunt him down and eliminate him but as years went by he became closer and closer to her even with her trying again and again to kill him. But after the battle with Daichi Juro they both dissappeared into the wind and have been traveling together as well as being in love with each other. Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Original Character